1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clip for attaching electronic equipment such as a portable transceiver and the like to a belt, and particularly to improvement for simplifying a detachment preventing mechanism of shaft center (guide rod) of a torsion coil spring from being detached in a case where supporting power is obtained by use of rewinding force of the torsion coil spring.
2. Description of the Related Art
In accordance with the rapid progress of semiconductor manufacturing technology, miniaturization of portable radio apparatus such as a transceiver and the like and various kinds of measuring instruments have been remarkably done in recent years. A belt clip is attached to such electronic equipment beforehand, and a user often carries the electronic equipment in a state that the electronic equipment is hung on the belt by the clip at a nonuse time.
In other words, the size or weight is too large in order to put it into the pocket. Or, in the case where the electronic equipment is put in a bag and the like, it is inconvenient to take out the electronic equipment from the bag every time it is need. For this reason, attachment of electronic equipment to a waist portion or a belly portion is the simplest and easiest way.
For example, in a conventional small-sized portable transceiver, a clip mechanism is attached to a back face of a housing as shown in FIGS. 4 and 5.
In FIG. 4, numeric symbol 50 denotes a transceiver main body, and a hang stopper plate 1 is fixed to a back face 50a through a rotational mechanism 2.
As shown in FIG. 5, the rotational mechanism 2 is composed of a torsion coil spring 3, a bracket 4, and a pressure rod 5. Both side plates 13a and 14a of the rectangular U-shaped bracket 4 are combined at the inner side of shaft support portions 11a and 12a, which are formed to be protruded to both side portions of the hang stopper plate 1. The torsion coil spring 3 is placed in a space formed therebetween in the combined state. The pressure rod 5 is passed through holes 11b and 12b, which are formed on the shaft support portions 11a and 12a, holes 13b and 14b of both side plates 13a and 14a of the bracket 4 and the interior of the torsion coil spring 3 so as to achieve an assembly.
Here, the hang stopper plate 1 is configured as shown in FIG. 6. The shaft support portions 11a and 12a are formed as mentioned above, and a groove 15, into which an arm 3a of the torsion coil spring 3 is fitted, is formed on the surface of the combination side with the bracket 4. Further, holes 17a and 17b are formed at positions corresponding to holes 16a and 16b (FIG. 5), which are formed on an attaching plate 16 of the bracket plate 4 in a state of combination with the bracket 4.
Then, the pressure rod 5 is passed therethrough and the rotational mechanism (torsion coil spring 3 and bracket 4) is combined with the hang stopper plate 1. In this state, as shown in FIG. 5, screws 18a and 18b for attachment are passed through the holes 17a and 17b of the hang stopper plate 1, so that the bracket 4 is fastened to the back face 50a of the transceiver main body 50. A state after the attachment is illustrated by FIG. 7.
As shown in the figure, on the back face 50a of the transceiver main body 50, screw holes 51a and 51b are formed at positions corresponding to the holes 16a and 16b of the attaching plate 16 of the bracket 4. There is also formed a concave portion 52 into which an angle portion 4c, which is formed at an upper end of the attaching plate 16 of the bracket 4, is fitted. The hang stopper plate 1 and the rotational mechanism 2 are tightened with screws 18a and 18b for attachment in a state that the angle portion 4c of the bracket 4 is fitted into the concave portion 52 of the transceiver main body 50.
In this case, both side plates 13a and 14a of the bracket 4 in the rotational mechanism 2 are engaged with the hang stopper plate 1 to be opened within the fixed limit when rotating around the axis of the pressure rod 5. For this reason, the torsion coil spring 3 is loaded in a state that the torsion coil spring 3 is twisted from a natural state (state that the arm 3a is rotated in a direction of arrow).
Therefore, in the rotational mechanism 2, the rewinding force of the torsion coil spring 3 is used as a restoration urging force. As shown in FIG. 7, when the upper side of the hang stopper plate is pressed to the back face 50a of the transceiver main body 50, the lower end of the hang stopper plate 1 is rotated in a direction of an open angle, so that a belt 60 can be received. When the pressing force is removed, the hang stopping plate 1 is returned to the original state, and the belt 60 is in a state that it is supported.
In addition, as shown in FIG. 6, a hook portion 19 is formed at the lower end of the hang stopping plate 1. Unless the hang stopping plate 1 is rotated in the direction of the open angle, the hang stopping plate 1 is designed not to be detached.
By the way, seeing the rotational mechanism 2 shown in FIG. 7 in a plane, the result is shown in FIG. 8 (the portion of hang stopping plate 1 is shown by the cross-section). The detachment preventing mechanism of pressure rod 5 is implemented by fitting a top end portion 5a into the hole 12b formed on the shaft support portion 12a of the hang stopping plate 1 and by pressing a knurled portion 5b of the other end to the hole 11b formed on the shaft support portion 12b. 
Therefore, the relationship of a loose fining is established between the hole 12b of the other shaft support portion 12a and the shaft portion of the pressure rod 5. However, the hole 11b of the shaft support portion 11a has an inner diameter, which is slightly smaller than the shaft diameter of the knurled portion 5b. A crack is easily generated on the shaft support portion 11b when the knurled portion 5b is pressed, with the result that there occurs a case in which the shaft support portion 11b is broken at a clip using time.
Moreover, the pressing process is completed in such a manner that the knurled portion 5b is protruded a little. For this reason, there is a problem, for example, in which the protruded portion is caught on a dress at the time of detaching the transceiver main body 50 from the belt 60.
In contrast, as shown in FIG. 9, there is adopted a system in which a round rod 6 having grooves 6a and 6b on an outer peripheral surface of both end portions is used in place of the pressure rod 5 and E-rings 7a and 7b are fitted into the grooves 6a and 6b after attaching the rotation mechanism 2 to the hang stopping plate 1, thereby constituting the detachment preventing mechanism.
In this system, there can be considered a structure in which E-ring fitting means is used in only one end, and the other end is used as a thin head portion.
In these systems, it is enough that the round rod 6 is loosely fitted into the holes 11b and 12b of the respective shaft support portions 11a and 12a, and there is no possibility that the crack will be generated unlike the above-mentioned case. However, the E-rings 7a and 7b are needed separately as an assembly part, and the protruded portion is also formed on the side face. For this reason, similar to the above-mentioned case, the problem occurs at the time of detaching the transceiver main body 50 from the belt 60.
It is an object of the present invention to implement a detachment preventing mechanism of a shaft (corresponding to the aforementioned pressure rod 5, round rod 6, and corresponding to a guide rod with respect to the torsion coil spring 3) with an extremely simple structure, to manufacture a belt clip of portable electronic equipment with a good yield at reasonable cost in general, and to prevent occurrence of a problem, for example, in which a part of the equipment is caught on a dress at the time of detaching the portable electronic equipment.
The present invention relates a belt clip for portable electronic equipment in which a pair of shaft support portions, each having a fixed distance with respect to each opposite face of portable electronic equipment and a hang stopper plate, is structured to be protruded, and a guide rod is passed through holes formed on each of shaft support portions and an interior of a torsion coil spring mounted in a space formed between the pair of the respective shaft support portions in a state that the respective shaft support portions of portable electronic equipment and those of the hang stopper plate are combined with each, and the torsion coil spring is mounted to urge the respective opposite faces of the portable electronic equipment and the hang stopper plate where the respective arms are placed on the same side with respect to the guide rod in a state that the torsion coil spring is twisted from a natural state, the belt clip for portable electronic equipment comprises a constraint mechanism, which is formed on the faces of the portable electronic equipment side and the hang stopper plate where the respective arms of the torsion coil spring contact, for restraining movement of the guide rod of the torsion coil spring to an axial direction and a change in a coil length of the torsion coil spring generated by its mounting, wherein an outer diameter of the guide rod is set to a size such that a coil axis of the torsion coil spring mounted under the constraint conditions is inclined and at least an end portion of the torsion coil spring presses an outer peripheral surface of the guide rod, and a concave portion is formed at a position corresponding to the end portion of the torsion coil spring in the guide rod, so that the end portion is engaged with the concave portion.
According to the present invention, movement of the torsion coil spring to the axial direction of the guide rod is restrained by the restraint mechanism formed on the face of the portable electronic equipment and that of the hang stopping plate (constraint condition 1) and the change in the coil length is restrained (constraint condition 2), and the torsion coil spring is mounted in a state that it is twisted from the natural state under these conditions.
Therefore, the torsion coil spring is mounted in a state that the respective round line portions of the torsion coil spring are skewed by stress generated in a spring element wire based on constraint condition 2, and the coil axis is inclined.
On the other hand, the outer diameter of the guide rod is set to a size such that at least the end portion of the torsion coil spring presses the outer peripheral surface of the guide rod.
Then, in this embodiment, the concave portion is formed at a position corresponding to the end portion of the torsion coil spring in the guide rod. For this reason, the end portion of the torsion coil spring is pressed to the concave portion, so that the end portion is fitted into the concave portion. However, movement of the torsion coil spring to the axial direction of the guide rod is also restrained by (constraint condition 1).
As a result, the guide rod is stopped by the torsion coil spring whose movement is restrained, and the detachment preventing mechanism of the guide rod can be formed.
In this invention, xe2x80x9cthe pair of shaft support portions formed on the portable electronic equipment sidexe2x80x9d does not always have to form on the electronic equipment main body directly, and the shaft support portions, which have holes on both side plates of the rectangular U-shaped bracket fixed to the face of the electronic equipment, may be used.
Moreover, as a xe2x80x9crestraint mechanismxe2x80x9d, any structure may be used if the mechanism implements the restraint conditions 1 and 2. However, more rational and simple mechanism can be implemented by forming the constraint mechanism of a wall surface of a space for mounting the torsion coil spring at the shaft support portions on the portable electronic equipment side or the hang stopper plate side, and a fitting groove of the arm, which is formed on the surface of the portable electronic equipment side with which the arm of the torsion coil spring comes in contact or the surface of the hang stopper plate side.